The frozen time
by RikuSena
Summary: Jika bisa…berikanlah waktuku sebagai pengganti waktunya yang sudah berhenti. Aku rela memberikan waktuku…asalkan waktunya kembali berjalan, dan dia kembali…ke dunia ini…based from DN angel vol 8 chapter second hand of time. Read and review please?


Summary : Jika bisa…berikanlah waktuku sebagai pengganti waktunya yang sudah berhenti. Aku rela memberikan waktuku…asalkan waktunya kembali berjalan, dan dia kembali…ke dunia ini…

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Adegan ini diambil dari komik DN Angel vol 8 chapter Second hand of time (KYAAA…setelah keliling-keliling persewaan nyari nih komik, akhirnya ketemuuu~Padahal sudah hampir nyerah, berpikir komik ini sudah hilang dari peredaran, maklumlah sudah delapan tahun sejak komiknya pertama kali terbit…hiks –nangis bahagia-…). Jadi fans DN Angel mohon mafhum ya…kalau adegannya mirip banget…namanya juga ngambil adegan tuh komik…

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. DN angel juga bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Yukiru Sugisaki (Om…lanjutin nih komik, dong…udah bertahun-tahun gak pernah terbit lagi…) Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

* * *

Di pedalaman Inggris, terdapatlah sebuah desa. Desa itu begitu indah, dikelilingi hutan-hutan dengan pohon-pohon hijau yang tumbuh dengan subur. Hijau dedaunan itu bersatu, menciptakan keteduhan bagi siapapun yang ingin berbaring di bawahnya, bagaikan kanopi-kanopi asri yang memberikan perlindungan kepada siapapun yang berlindung di bawahnya. Bunga-bunga liar tumbuh dengan asri di bawah pepohonan dan semak-semak. Warna-warni bunga-bunga itu begitu indah, menyatu bagaikan permata yang berserakan di antara hijaunya dedaunan. Bukan hanya itu, sungai-sungai berair jernih, saking jernihnya seolah-olah tidak ada halangan diantara permukaan dan dasarnya, mengalir mengelilingi desa sungai itu sangat dingin, siap mengobati dahaga siapa saja yang mengulurkan tangan untuk meneguk kesegaran dingin air itu ke tenggorokannya.

Desa itu bagaikan surga. Surga dimana orang bisa tertawa bersama, bermain bersama…tempat itu adalah surga…yang akan memastikan kebahagiaan siapa pun yang ada di dalamnya…

Tapi, seperti dua sisi yang berlawanan, surga dan neraka, kegelapan dan cahaya, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan…Ada malaikat dan iblis…jika malaikat memilih untuk selalu menjaga desa itu dengan sayap-sayapnya yang putih, sang iblis memilih untuk mengintai dengan sayapnya yang gelap, menunggu dan menunggu, untuk waktu yang tepat untuk mematahkan sayap sang malaikat. Merobek semua ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang selalu dijaga dan dilindungi oleh sang malaikat. Merubahnya, menjadi kesedihan dan kekacauan.

Di desa itu, terdapat sebuah legenda. Di gereja tua di ujung desa, terdapat sebuah jam antik yang berumur ratusan tahun. Jam itu begitu kuat, masih berdetak setiap detiknya, meski ratusan tahun berlalu.. Kekuatan jam itu begitu hebat, hingga orang-orang di desa itu mempercayai kalau jam itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan apa pun. Konon, jam itu bisa mengendalikan waktu Jam itu bisa menghentikan atau menjalankan waktu…bisa membunuh atau pun menghidupkan seseorang. Setiap putaran jam yang bisu…seolah-olah menyatakan waktu yang dia bangkitkan dan waktu yang dia rebut…

Di desa itulah, hidup tiga anak lelaki. Seorang anak Amerika bernama Alfred F. Jones, seorang anak Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland, dan seorang pemuda Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Mereka selalu bersama. Melewati waktu bersama-sama sebagai sahabat. Meski mereka berbeda status, dengan status Alfred yang anak kepala desa, Francis anak keluarga terkaya di desa, dan Arthur yang hanya merupakan penduduk desa biasa dari keluarga biasa tanpa pangkat apa pun, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi apa pun. Mereka tetap bersahabat, saling tersenyum dan tertawa. Bermain-main di tengah rimbunnya dedaunan pepohonan hutan dan dinginnya air sungai. Tak ada apa pun yang merubah persahabatan mereka. Terikat oleh sebuah ikatan yang kuat dan tidak mudah hancur. Mereka terlihat damai, seolah tak ada apa pun yang akan menghancurkan ikatan di antara ketiganya.

"Ih, gak dapet-dapet nih! Mungkin kalau turun ke sungai dan nangkap pakai tangan, ikannya mau datang!" kata Alfred sambil membanting tongkat yang digunakannya untuk memancing dan berjalan ke sungai. Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang bermain sambil memancing di sungai.

"Hati-hati, git! Kau bisa jatuh!" seru Arthur yang duduk di tepi sungai sambil merendam kakinya di air yang dingin begitu melihat Alfred yang berlarian menuju sungai.

Alfred, seperti biasanya, selalu mengabaikan perkataan Arthur. Saat dia tiba di samping Arthur, tanpa disadari Alfred di sana ada lumut yang tumbuh. Alfred menginjaknya dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, dia terpeleset dan jatuh menuju sungai.

"WUAAA!" seru Alfred saat dia terjatuh ke sungai dengan ceburan keras. Untung dia jatuh di bagian dangkal sehingga tidak ada kejadian yang terlalu fatal.

"Ah…aku basah~" keluh Alfred sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, GIT?" seru Arthur marah sambil memandangi pakaiannya yang…juga basah kuyub?

Ternyata oh, ternyata, saudara-saudara, saat Alfred terjatuh, dia menarik kemeja Arthur untuk membantu menyeimbangkan pijakannya, tapi mana mungkin sih tubuh Arthur yang notabene lebih mungil dari tubuh Alfred itu bisa menopang tubuh Alfred? Akhirnya Arthur ikut tertarik dan ikut jatuh ke sungai bersama Alfred.

"Ah…maaf, Iggy…tak sengaja…" kata Alfred sambil bangkit dari dasar sungai.

Suara tawa terdengar dari atas mereka berdua. Mereka mendongak dan melihat Francis yang duduk sambil memegang tongkat pancing tertawa pada mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua tidak beruntung, mon cher~" katanya.

"DIAM KAU BLOODY FROG!" seru Arthur marah sambil berjalan ke tepi sungai, diikuti oleh Alfred.

"Kau jutek sekali, Arthur" kata Francis sambil nyengir.

"Suka-suka aku, frog! Ha…hatsyihh!" kata Arthur sambil bersin dengan suara yang cukup keras. Alfred yang sedang melepas bajunya, tertawa mendengar bersin Arthur.

"Kenapa kamu malah ketawa, git?" seru Arthur sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan wajah agak bersemu merah.

"Bersin kamu lucu juga, Iggy. Bersinnya benar-benar tak gentleman, seperti orangnya" kata Alfred dengan santai.

"Kurang ajar!" sembur Arthur marah.

Alfred hanya tertawa sambil mengambil jaket yang dibawanya. "Buka bajumu dan pakai jaket ini. Kalau kau terus pakai baju basah begitu nanti sakit lagi" kata Alfred sambil menyodorkan jaketnya.

Arthur mengambil jaket itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dia menghela napas sambil membuka kemejanya yang basah kuyub, memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Kulit yang putih bersih dihiasi tetes-tetes air yang menyusup dari balik kemejanya terlihat begitu dia membuka kemejanya. Tetes-tetes air itu membuat kulitnya mematulkan cahaya matahari, membuat kulit itu bersinar.

Melihat itu, Alfred dan Francis seolah tidak bisa memalingkan mata. Terus dan terus

memandangi kulit putih itu. Seolah terpesona, tidak ingin berhenti memandang pemuda Inggris itu. Dan dari sana…mulai tumbuh perasaan ingin memiliki…memiliki tubuh…dan juga hati pemuda Inggris itu.

Tak ada yang menyadari kalau sang iblis sudah mulai memainkan simfoni kekacauannya. Sang iblis mulai memainkan cakarnya, merobek sayap putih sang malaikat…menghiasi sayap putih itu dengan warna merah darah pekat…

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Alfred sedang asyik berbaring di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah pohon yang rimbun, mencari perlindungan dari teriknya sinar mentari di balik rimbunnya dedaunan. Di sebelahnya Arthur duduk dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya, asyik membaca buku itu lembar demi lembarnya. Mata hijau emerald yang dihiasi kacamata itu tekun memandangi lembar-lembar buku itu. Tenggelam dalam sihir kata demi kata yang tertoreh di kertas-kertas putih itu.

"Iggy…" gumam Alfred sambil membuka matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup. Mata biru sapphire yang berkilat, seolah memantulkan sinar mentari, terlihat dari kelopak mata yang daritadi tertutup.

"Hmm?" tanya Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari buku yang dibacanya. Dia tidak terlalu ingin memandang mata Alfred. Mata itu…menghipnotisnya. Mata itu membuatnya ingin terus memandangnya, ingin memilikinya. Memiliki mata yang selalu bersinar bahagia itu bersama dengan pemiliknya.

"Apa kau…pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Alfred pelan. Arthur, yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung merah padam.

"A…apa maksudmu, git?" seru Arthur.

"Aku hanya penasaran…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan urusanmu…" kata Arthur masih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu? Apa kau selalu…merasa hangat setiap kali kau di dekatnya? Berdebar-debar setiap kali melihat wajahnya? Ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum? Ingin dia bahagia? Apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Alfred sambil memainkan ujung rumput yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu…" kata Arthur dengan nada datar tanpa ketertarikan sama sekali. Tapi apa pun yang dia persiapkan, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya siap mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap dari bibir merah sang pemuda Amerika itu.

"Aku merasakannya, Iggy. Aku…mencintai seseorang…" gumam Alfred pelan. Pelan, begitu pelan kata-kata itu diucapkan, tapi Arthur bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia mendengar dengan jelas kata demi kata yang menggores hatinya dengan pisau bernama sakit hati, meninggalkan bekas luka yang dinamakan kecemburuan.

"De…dengan siapa?" tanya Arthur, nada suaranya mengkhianatinya. Bibirnya dan suaranya yang bergetar jelas menunjukkan betapa kecewanya dirinya mengetahui ada seseorang yang sudah merebut hati Alfred.

Alfred duduk di hadapan Arthur. Tangannya mengelus pipi Arthur, menikmati kelembutan pipi putih itu di tangannya. Dia mengangkat kepala Arthur, memastikan Arthur memandangnya untuk melihat kejujuran yang ada di matanya. "Kau…Arthur. Kaulah orang yang kucintai" katanya sambil tersenyum sebelum menyegel bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang lembut, menyatukan dua belah bibir merah itu menjadi satu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alfred melepaskan ciumannya. Mata dan wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bersalah, seperti baru saja melakukan dosa besar, dosa yang takkan pernah termaafkan. "Maafkan aku, Iggy…aku…"

"Lakukan lagi…" bisik Arthur. Mata Alfred langsung terbelalak dan dia langsung kembali memandangi wajah Arthur.

Untuk sesaat dia seperti melihat malaikat…

Wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu terlihat semakin manis, kedua pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah, rambut pirang acak-acakan yang membingkai wajahnya, leher putih yang terlihat jenjang, dan juga bibir merah yang terlihat begitu menggoda…

"Arthur? Kau serius?" tanya Alfred. "Aku tidak ingin kau hanya mengasihaniku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Alfred…" kata Arthur sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipi Alfred. "Selalu mencintaimu…Buktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi indah yang akan berakhir, Alfred…cium aku lagi…"

Alfred tersenyum dan kembali membawa bibir mereka berdua bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Di saat yang sama, angin berhembus lembut, seolah-olah dunia pun merestui mereka. Tidak ada lagi bersembunyi…tidak akan lagi kebohongan…

Hanya ada cinta di antara mereka berdua…

Tapi yang tidak mereka sadari, sang iblis mengintai kebahagiaan mereka. Siap menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu berkeping-keping. Siap memberikan keputusasaan terbesar…yang akan menghancurkan kedua pasangan itu…seumur hidup…

Dalam bentuk sepasang mata biru yang memandang mereka dari balik pepohonan. Mata itu tidak memiliki kehangatan sedikit pun, hanya ada dingin, putus asa, kebencian, dan…

Kecemburuan.

* * *

Untuk sesaat, sang malaikat bisa bernyanyi. Mereka bisa terbang bebas di angkasa sambil bersenandung riang, menyaksikan kebahagiaan dua pasangan ini. Tapi yang tak disadarinya, racun sang iblis sudah mulai menyebar di sayap putihnya, melemahkan sayapnya, membuat sayap putih itu semakin dan semakin lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Alfred dan Arthur berbahagia. Hubungan mereka mungkin terlarang, tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka bahagia, bisa saling merengkuh tubuh yang hangat, saling mencumbu kelopak-kelopak merah bibir yang manis, menatap bola mata yang dipenuhi kehangatan dan cinta, dan menyadari kalau…apa yang selama ini mereka inginkan, akhirnya bisa mereka miliki.

Tapi sesuatu bernama kebahagiaan tak pernah abadi, dia tak selamanya hadir, sang iblis mulai menorehkan cakarnya, menghancurkan lukisan kesempurnaan itu.

Dua tahun setelah Alfred dan Arthur resmi berpacaran, datang berita yang mengabarkan bencana. Berita yang mengubah surga ini menjadi neraka. Berita yang menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan yang ada.

Perang.

Desa seberang mengumumkan perang kepada desa tempat mereka tinggal. Para lelaki berpangkat tinggi dan punya nyali segera mengangkat senjata, berjalan dengan gagah ke medan perang setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada keluarga mereka.

Karena memang mungkin ini yang terakhir.

"Kau…akan pergi perang juga?" tanya Arthur pada Alfred saat mereka sedang duduk bersama di sungai.

"Ehm…sebagai seorang anak kepala desa, juga sebagai seorang hero yang hebat, aku tak bisa membiarkan warga desa yang tak bersalah, termasuk kamu, terluka atau terbunuh" kata Alfred sambil mengusap rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Begitu banyak orang yang menangis, begitu banyak darah, begitu banyak orang yang tewas…Aku tidak mau lagi…melihat siapa pun menangis karena kehilangan orang yang disayanginya…"

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Arthur sambil memandang Alfred yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang nanar, sekejap ada perasaan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Sebut ini firasat atau apa, tapi Arthur merasa…kalau Alfred tak akan kembali.

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, Alfred menyeringai nakal, perasaan ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu muncul dari hatinya. "Kenapa? Iggy takut kangen aku, ya?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Arthur langsung merah padam. "Yo…you git! Ya nggaklah! Ngapain juga kangen kamu? Gak ada kerjaan banget!" seru Arthur marah.

Alfred tertawa mendengar perkataan Arthur, dia sudah menduga sifat tsundere Arthur akan membuatnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi Alfred mengerti saat dia mengeluarkan sifat tsunderenya, apa yang dikatakan Arthur, di hatinya berarti sebaliknya. Wajahnya berubah serius, dia mengusap pipi Arthur dan menarik pemuda Inggris itu ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma teh yang samar-samar tercium dari tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Arthur…benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Kalau dia boleh jujur…dia tidak ingin pergi. Dia ingin terus ada di sisi Arthur, tapi dia tidak mau…tidak mau Arthur menangis kalau peperangan ini berlanjut dan semakin meluas. Perang ini harus dihentikan…demi Arthur…dan kebahagiaan mereka berdua…masa depan mereka berdua…

"Aku akan kembali, Iggy. Setelah aku kembali…kita bisa bersama…seumur hidup kita…" kata Alfred sambil menatap mata Arthur. Hijau emerald bertemu dengan biru sapphire sebelum mata itu tertutup, membiarkan bibir mereka menggantikan tugas mereka untuk saling bertemu, menyatukan kedua belah bibir kemerahan itu dalam ciuman panas, ciuman yang menunjukkan perasaan yang sangat tulus dan suci. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua, tak akan pernah ada. Mereka adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, belahan jiwa satu sama lain. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka.

Sungguh ironis takdir juga yang akan memisahkan mereka…

* * *

Alfred sedang berdiri di depan gerbang desa, tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan semua senjata yang dipegangnya. Saatnya tiba. Dia harus bertarung. Untuk semuanya dan yang terpenting…untuk Arthur.

"Jadi kau akan pergi juga, ya, mon cher~?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Alfred. Alfred berbalik dan melihat Francis berdiri di belakangnya, terlihat cemas.

Alfred tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Ya" kata Alfred sambil menyampirkan senapannya ke balik punggungnya. "Hey Francis…aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"Apa?" tanya Francis dengan pelan.

"Tolong jaga Arthur untukku. Bahagiakan dia, jangan biarkan dia menderita" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Arthur, ya? Alfred?" tanya Francis sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuknya!" seru Alfred antusias.

Francis tertawa mendengar perkataan Alfred. "Baiklah, mon cheri. Aku akan menjaga Arthur. Akan kulindungi apa pun yang terjadi" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Francis! Sampaikan salamku untuk Arthur, ya!" seru Alfred. Dia segera berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Francis. Meninggalkan ketenangangan desa dan menuju kejamnya tanah peperangan.

Francis melambai kepada Alfred sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi saat Alfred menghilang dari pandangan, senyumnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Pandangan matanya pun berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh kemarahan yang dingin membeku bagaikan es. "Ya…aku akan menjaga Arthur, untuk selamanya. Lebih baik kau tidak kembali, Alfred, matilah…di medan perang" kata Francis.

Ya, Francis…juga sudah lama menyukai Arthur. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat Arthur memilih Alfred. Apa yang dilihat Arthur dari Alfred? Mereka berdua sama, mereka berdua sahabat Arthur sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama Arthur, mereka mengerti Arthur, kenapa Arthur lebih memilih memberikan hatinya pada Alfred? Apa kelebihan Alfred darinya di mata Arthur?

Perasaan cemburu…satu perasaan yang paling mudah menjadi pintu masuk bagi iblis. Sang iblis begitu mudah memasuki hati Francis, membisikkan kata-kata keji, menyuburkan perasaan cemburu itu, mengubahnya menjadi benci. Hati yang dipenuhi kebencian…hanya luka yang tertoreh yang akan terhasilkan…hanya menghasilkan kesedihan dan luka. Sayangnya, tak ada orang yang menyadari semua itu…

Francis yang merasa kebenciannya pada Alfred sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, pergi menuju gereja di mana jam antik kuno itu masih berdetak dengan begitu tenang. Jam Second hand of time, jam tempat jiwa guardian of time, sang penjaga waktu bersemayam. Francis berlutut di hadapan jam itu dan berdoa.

"Kumohon, hentikanlah waktu Alfred! Kalau dia tewas…kalau dia tewas Arthur akan menjadi milikku. Aku memang egois, tapi aku tak bisa menyerahkan Arthur padanya! Setidaknya dia akan mati terhormat, sebagai ksatria di medan perang!" kata Francis.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat jam itu bersinar, dari sana dia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut perak berjalan dari jam itu. Mata hijau gadis itu memandang Francis dengan tatapan kosong, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dingin. Dia bagaikan boneka yang sekedar diberi nyawa tanpa tujuan hidup.

"A…apa kau sang guardian of time?" tanya Francis.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah mendengar permintaanmu. Aku bisa saja mengabulkannya. Tapi…" gadis itu memandang mata Francis. Mata hijau emerald memandang dingin mata biru pemuda Perancis itu. "Apa kau yakin? Dengan permintaanmu? Begitu aku mengabulkannya, hidupmu tidak akan sama lagi…"

Francis menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin" kata Francis. "Jika Alfred tewas…dunia ini hanya akan menjadi milikku dan Arthur, tak ada lagi Alfred. Alfred mungkin akan tetap dicintai oleh Arthur, tapi seiring waktu berlalu…pasti dia akan mulai melupakan Alfred dan membuka hatinya untukku"

Sungguh, manusia memang tidak pernah berpikir masak kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan sesuatu bernama cinta. Cinta membutakan segalanya, hingga mereka tidak bisa melihat…permainan sang iblis yang diciptakannya untuk mereka.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah yakin" kata gadis itu. "Akan kukambulkan permintaanmu". Gadis itu pun menghilang, hanya menyisakan bekas-bekas dan serpih-serpih es yang berhamburan di langit. Tanda kalau dia memang ada, dan itu bukanlah mimpi.

* * *

Di saat Francis mengajukan permohonan keji itu, Alfred bertarung di medan perang, mengalirkan darah dari tubuh-tubuh korban yang bersentuhan dengan pedang dan pistolnya. Tubuhnya bermandi darah, saat dia berlari di antara tubuh demi tubuh yang tumbang dengan hujan darah merah mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Matanya pedih, asap pistol, bau mesiu, bau darah…semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Pemandangan ini adalah neraka…tapi ini jalan neraka yang begitu terlewati akan menuju ke surga…

"Aku akan menang…" gumam Alfred. "Aku akan menang dan kembali kepada Arthur…"

Tapi sayang, akibat permintaan keji sahabatnya yang memendam rasa cemburu padanya, sumpah itu…tak pernah terlaksana, dan tak akan pernah terlaksana. Sumpah itu patah, bagaikan ranting patah yang tidak kuat menahan beban beratnya salju.

Alfred sedang berlari menuju musuh selanjutnya, tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya, siap menorehkan luka baru di tubuh musuhnya. Dia baru saja mengangkat tangannya saat tiba-tiba saja…

JLEEEBBB

Mata Alfred terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak, perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari rasa sakit yang menembus tubuhnya. Darah merah pekat…mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

Alfred tumbang, tergeletak di tanah yang dingin. Sebuah tongkat besi raksasa, bukan tombak, panah, atau pun pedang, hanya sebuah jarum jam raksasa, menusuk dan menembus dadanya. Tetes-tetes darah mengalir dari lukanya, membentuk genangan darah di bawah tubuhnya. Merah…warna mawar kesukaan Arthur…

Alfred memandang langit biru di atasnya. Pandangannya mengabur, sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Jadi ini…akhirnya?

Alfred mengangkat tangannya ke langit di atas tubuhnya, seolah mencoba membawa langit itu ke dalam tangannya, sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Maaf Arthur, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku…aku tak bisa kembali…ke sisimu…" bisiknya pelan.

Tangan itu kemudian terkulai lemas di sisi Alfred, air mata mengalir dari mata Alfred, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya bola mata biru sapphire itu untuk selamanya. Napas pemuda Amerika itu perlahan berhenti, membawa sang raga menuju tidur abadi…tak akan pernah bangun lagi…

* * *

PRANGG!

Arthur terpaku mendengar suara benda pecah. Dia menengok dan melihat mug gelas bergambar bendera Amerika miliknya pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

"Bloody hell, padahal ini gelas kesukaan Alfred" kata Arthur sambil berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas itu. Saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya, tetes-tetes air bening meluncur dari mata hijau saphirenya, tak bisa dihentikan dan terus mengalir.

"Ke…kenapa aku menangis?" gumam Arthur sambil mengusap pipinya, merasakan asin air mata itu di lidahnya saat air mata itu menyapa bibirnya. Tak tahu kenapa, perasaannya begitu sedih…seperti ada yang menghilang dari dirinya…

Sesuatu yang penting…yang selalu dia hargai dan sayangi…seolah-olah menghilang…dan tak akan pernah kembali…

Keesokan paginya, Arthur berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Dia menyusuri rak-rak buku dan mengambil buku yang ingin dibacanya. Dia berjalan ke counter untuk mendaftarkan bukunya. Begitu dia sampai di counter, dia melihat Elizaveta, gadis Hungaria yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana memandangnya simpati.

"Ada apa, Elizaveta?" tanya Arthur sambil tetap memegang bukunya.

Elizaveta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya…turut berduka cita untukmu, Arthur…" katanya.

"Berduka cita? Kenapa?" tanya Arthur bingung.

Elizaveta memandang Arthur dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apa? Ka…kau tidak tahu…?" katanya.

"Tidak tahu apa?" tanya Arthur.

"A…Alfred…dia meninggal di medan perang…" kata Elizaveta.

BRUUKKK…

Buku-buku yang dipegang Arthur langsung berserakan di bawah kakinya saat dia memandang Elizaveta. Wajahnya putih pucat, bagaikan tak ada darah yang mengalir dari dalam nadinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya terasa lemas, tak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"E..Eli…ka…kau bercanda, kan? Kau bohong, kan?" tanya Arthur dengan suara gemetar. Elizaveta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bohong, Arthur. Alfred memang sudah meninggal…" katanya.

Arthur tak mendengar apa pun lagi, tak merasakan apa pun lagi. Pikirannya kosong. Dia langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Berlari dan terus berlari…hingga dia tiba di pohon tempat dia dan Alfred biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Arthur mengusap permukaan batang pohon itu, merasakan kasarnya kayu di bawah telapak tangannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata mengalir dari matanya dan dia jatuh tersimpuh di rumput hijau tempatnya berdiri.

"PEMBOHONG!" jerit Arthur histeris. "Ka…kau bilang kau akan kembali! Kau bilang kau akan pulang! Kenapa! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku!" Arthur membenamkan wajahnya di dahan pohon di hadapannya. "Kenapa…dasar pembohong…" kata Arthur di sela isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, guardian of time…bukankah dikatakan sang guardian of time bisa mengembalikan waktu seseorang? Meski pun waktu yang digerakkan harus diberikan…dari orang lain? Tapi orang itu hidup…Itu artinya dia juga bisa kembali menghidupkan Alfred, kan?

Arthur perlahan-lahan berdiri. Tubuhnya berjalan ke arah gereja, tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, tak mempedulikan panggilan Francis yang tahu seberapa sedihnya Arthur sekarang. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan, membiarkan kakinya menggiringnya ke gereja, tempat yang mungkin…akan menjadi tempat tidur abadinya…

Begitu dia sampai, Arthur langsung berlutut di hadapan jam itu, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Arthur menutup matanya dan berdoa, satu kalimat menyedihkan…dimana pengorbanan demi cinta terukir di dalam doa itu…

"Kumohon…gerakkan kembali waktu Alfred…Akan kuberikan waktuku…sebagai pengganti waktunya…" kata Arthur.

Seperti sebelumnya, sang guardian of time muncul di hadapan Arthur. Arthur terlihat terkejut, tapi wajahnya tetap tenang. "Apa kau yakin? Kau siap meninggalkan segalanya untuk kekasihmu itu? Kau punya keluarga, sahabat, dan cinta baru yang menunggumu…kau rela membuang semua itu demi kekasihmu?" tanya sang guardian of time.

Arthur tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak punya kehidupan tanpa Alfred. Dialah yang memberiku jiwa…Hanya dia satu-satunya hal paling indah dalam hidupku, satu-satunya hartaku. Tanpa dia…hidup ini tak berarti…" kata Arthur. Dia memandangi sang guardian of time, setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya saat dia berkata. "Dia memberiku kebahagiaan. Dia selalu mengorbangkan segalanya untukku. Kali ini…biarkan aku berkorban untuknya…"

Sang guardian of time memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, menatap Arthur dengan sedikit pandangan simpati. "Kau tidak akan menyesal?" katanya.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyesal…apa pun akan kulakukan…asalkan itu demi Alfred…" katanya pelan.

"Permintaanmu…akan kukabulkan…" kata sang guardian of time sebelum kembali menghilang.

DEG!

Arthur berlutut sambil memegang dadanya, dadanya terasa sakit, pandangannya mengabur, napasnya mulai melemah. Guardian of time mulai mencabut nyawanya, memberikan sisa hidupnya pada kekasihnya…yang telah tertidur lebih dulu…memaksa pemuda Amerika itu untuk kembali membuka matanya…dengan taruhan nyawanya. Arthur tersenyum. Selama ini kalau dia ditanya relakah dia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi seseorang, dia jelas akan menjawab tidak. Tidak ada orang yang begitu berharga di dunia ini baginya untuk mempertaruhkan dan membuang-buang nyawanya. Ironis…sekarang dia melanggar perkataannya sendiri…Demi seseorang yang sebenarnya bahkan sudah mati…

Arthur berbaring di lantai batu gereja yang dingin itu, memandangi langit-langit gereja dengan pandangannya yang mengabur. Membiarkan napas terakhirnya pergi…untuk sesaat, dia seperti melihat ingatan masa lalu, saat-saat dimana dia bersama dengan Alfred, saat-saat Alfred merengkuhnya, saat Alfred menciumnya, saat Alfred tersenyum padanya, semuanya…

Air mata menetes dari mata hijau emerald milik Arthur saat dia mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa berbahagia seperti itu selamanya? Kenapa…harus ada perang yang mengambil Alfred dari sisinya? Kenapa harus ada orang yang begitu keji mengambil nyawa Alfred? Apa…mereka memang tak akan pernah bisa bersama…dalam kebahagiaan dan kedamaian? Untuk…selamanya…?

"Maafkan aku…Alfred…selamat tinggal…" kata Arthur di tarikan napas terakhirnya. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Hijau emerald itu pun tertutup untuk selamanya. Tertutup, dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin dingin dan dingin. Arthur bagaikan menuju tidur yang damai, hanya saja…tidur yang damai itu…menjadi tidur abadinya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tanah perang…

Mayat-mayat korban perang bergelimpangan, berbagai senjata berserakan di tanah itu, warna merah darah dan cokelat tanah bersatu. Bau darah menguar dengan tajam, tempat yang menunjukkan dengan jelas betapa kejinya sesuatu yang bernama nafsu…

Tapi di antara mayat korban itu ada seseorang yang bangkit. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus darah di mulutnya. Mata biru sapphirenya mendongak bingung menatap langit. "Aku…masih hidup…" gumamnya.

Dia menunduk ke bawahnya dan matanya langsung terbelalak.

Merah. Dia dikelilingi kolam merah. Sejauh dia berada, yang hanya ada merah. Hanya saja…merah ini bukanlah dari cairan yang memberikan hidup pada manusia. Merah ini bukanlah cairan yang menggenang dari tubuhnya. Merah ini…bukanlah merah darah…

Merah mawar...

Kelopak-kelopak mawar merah berserakan di bawah tubuhnya. Harum mawar menguar dari kelopak-kelopak itu. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak mawar itu. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, air mata mengalir dari mata biru Alfred. Perasaanya tidak enak, entah kenapa…dia merasa sedih.

Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari kolam mawar itu, yang sebenarnya adalah darahnya sendiri. Dia berjalan meninggalkan medan peperangan itu…bagaikan raga mati tak berjiwa…dia berjalan dan terus berjalan…melewati desanya…menuju ke gereja tua di ujung desa. Dia tak tahu kenapa…tapi dia merasa dia harus ke sana…ada yang menunggunya di sana…

Begitu dia membuka pintu gereja itu, pemandangan yang dilihatnya menghancurkan hati dan hidupnya…

Arthur, kekasih yang paling dicintai olehnya, hidupnya, alasannya untuk terus hidup, segalanya untuknya, terbaring di lantai. Sekali melihat pun jelas, Arthur telah tewas. Pergi meninggalkan Alfred, untuk selamanya.

"ARTHUR!" seru Alfred sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh Arthur yang dingin membeku. Sekarang Alfred yakin, dia sebenarnya memang sudah meninggal, tapi Arthur menggantikannya, memberikan nyawanya untuk menggantikan nyawa Alfred yang telah hilang. Membiarkan dirinya tewas, untuk membuat Alfred hidup kembali. Air mata jatuh tak terhentikan, air mata Alfred jatuh, menetes ke pipi putih Arthur. Tapi tak peduli berapa pun air mata yang tertumpah, Arthur tak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Alfred menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Arthur. Isak tangis menggetarkan tubuhnya. Dingin tubuh Arthur mengalir ke tangannya, membuat tubuhnya serasa membeku. Alfred menatap jam second hand of time dan berdoa "Kumohon…tolong kembalikan waktu yang dia berikan padaku…" kata Alfred.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Alfred mendongak dan melihat sang guardian of time duduk di salah sati kursi gereja. "Aku sudah mendengar permintaanmu. Aku sangat ingin mengabulkannya, percayalah. Tapi…aku tak bisa melakukannya…" kata gadis itu.

"Ke…kenapa…?" tanya Alfred masih sambil menangis terisak-isak, tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh Arthur.

"Aku bisa mengambil dan memberikan waktu kepada seseorang. Tapi aku…tak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sudah diberikan pada seseorang" kata sang guardian of time berlutut di hadapan Alfred dan Arthur dan mengulurkan tangannya yang putih untuk mengusap wajah Arthur. "…Apalagi jika orang yang memberikan waktu itu tak mau menerima waktunya…tanpa seseorang yang waktu itu dia berikan untuknya…"

"Eh?" kata Alfred.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu…Dia begitu takut hidup tanpamu hingga dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan tidak melihat dan menjalani waktu dimana kau tidak ada…karena itu dia memberikan waktunya…agar hal yang paling dia takutkan…kehilanganmu…tidak pernah terjadi…" bisik sang guardian of time.

"Arthur bodoh…" gumam Alfred sambil memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. "Kalau begitu…kau mau…mengambil waktuku kembali? Aku tidak butuh…waktu yang Arthur korbankan untukku kalau dia tak ada bersamaku. Aku juga…tidak mau hidup…kalau tak ada Arthur di sampingku…"

"Kau yakin? Mau membuang waktu yang telah dia berikan untukmu?" tanya sang guardian of time.

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hidup…aku tak akan hidup kalau Arthur tak ada. Dia adalah nyawaku, jiwaku…kalau dia tak ada, aku lebih baik mati…" kata Alfred.

"Baiklah kalau kau yakin…akan kuterima waktumu…" bisik sang guardian of time.

"Terima kasih…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. Dia segera membaringkan tubuh Arthur kembali di lantai gereja yang dingin. Dia menunduk, memberikan ciuman terakhir di dahi dan bibir Arthur yang dingin. Rasa dingin menusuk kulit…yang memberikan rasa ciuman yang pahit…

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Arthur…tunggu aku…di dunia sana…" bisik Alfred sambil memandangi wajah pucat damai kekasihnya yang sudah mendahuluinya pergi. Kekasihnya…yang sedang menunggunya…di dunia sana…

Alfred mengambil pedangnya. Tangannya gemetar memandangi pedang itu. Pedang itu…diberikan Arthur untuknya. Pedang itu diberikan Arthur untuk melindungi dirinya. Sungguh ironis…pedang inilah yang akan mengantarkannya pada kematian…pedang ini…yang akan mencabut nyawanya…

JLEEEBBB

Alfred menusukkan pedang itu tepat di dadanya. Warna merah darah kembali mengalir. Metal besi yang dingin…terhiaskan warna merah pekat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Alfred untuk pergi ke alam sana. Dia segera menutup matanya, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya mendekat. Dia merasakan dingin bibir Arthur menyentuh pipinya saat napas terakhir dan hangat tubuhnya mulai lenyap.

Setelah itu yang ada hanyalah kegelapan…

Kedua kekasih itu mati bersama demi sesuatu bernama cinta. Cinta yang indah sekaligus tragis…bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet. Romeo dan Juliet tak pernah ditakdirkan berbahagia di dunia ini sehingga memilih dunia sana. Seberapa pun mereka ingin menjadi Cinderella, mereka tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Cinderella. Mereka menemukan pangeran mereka layaknya Cinderella. Hanya saja dentang lonceng jam dua belas malam…tak pernah ada di kisah mereka. Yang ada…hanya dentang lonceng pemakaman mengiringi kematian mereka berdua…

Francis…yang segera berlari begitu dia melihat kelebat Alfred yang berjalan ke arah gereja desa, hanya bisa terpaku melihat dua pasangan itu tertidur damai untuk selamanya, dalam kelopak mawar merah, darah merah Alfred yang telah diubah sang guardian of time menjadi mawar untuk menghormati dua pasangan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, air mata mengalir dari matanya, saat hatinya terbuka, dan dia menyadari semua kesalahannya.

Francis jatuh terduduk di depan gerbang gereja, hanya bisa menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Dia terlalu buta dengan betapa besarnya rasa cinta Alfred dan Arthur…tak menyadari betapa mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain…

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, sang iblis sudah tertawa melihat api kekacauan yang sudah berhasil dia buat, menyaksikan sang malaikat menjerit saat sayapnya terbakar dan hancur. Semuanya musnah…kebahagiaan, tawa, semuanya hancur…tak bersisa…

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Manusia…selalu memerlukan kekerasan untuk membuka mata mereka. Dan saat mereka sadar…yang ada hanyalah kehilangan, kesedihan…dan air mata. Tak pernah ada yang mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hingga itu benar-benar terjadi…

Dan yang tersisa…hanyalah perasaan hampa…dan kosong yang memangsa jiwa…

* * *

**Author note:**

**-Pucat- Hu…HUEEE…maafkan saya om Yuki! –ditampar Yukiru Sugisaki karena seenak udel manggil dia om- sudah seenaknya ngebajak adegan komik om, malah saya tulis jadi cerita super angst yang aneh gaje ini, maafkan saya om~ -sembah sujud-**

**Em…kalau menurut para reader bagaimana? Cerita ini bagus nggak? Begitu saya membaca chapter second hand of time itu, entah kenapa di otak saya saya ngebayangin Freedert itu Arthur dan Elliot itu Alfred, dan mereka gak mau pergi! –efekterlalu terobsesisamaHetalia- jadi akhirnya fic ini jadi, deh! Maaf kalau cerita ini…terlalu anehhh~ -sembah sujud lagi- Apalagi Arthurnya OOC bangetttt~Maafff~~**

**Em…para reader review dong! Berikan saya pendapat soal fanfic ini. Bagus apa nggak? Review ya, please?**

**Oke, sekian aja deh!**

**Ciaou**


End file.
